¿Aishiteru Yoh?
by sOnLecE
Summary: Anna e Yoh son la pareja mas feliz. Pero Anna como toda chica, tiene sus.. jaja: "ve el menu, pero no cambies el plato" XD es lo unico que puedo decir! review porfa! o al menos leanlo!


¿Aishiteru Yoh?  
  
La luna, que hermosa se veía esta noche. Después de un engaño cualquier cosa puede parecer interesante. Observe de reojo el cielo, lleno de estrellas. Aquellas estrellas que siempre habían sido mis cómplices aquella noche cuando engañe a la persona que me enseño a observar el cielo.  
  
Observé a mi alrededor. El futon doblado en una esquina, los libros en el suelo, la puerta cerrada, y la ventana alumbrando el pequeño libro en la mesa reposando. Todo siempre igual, pero yo ya no era la misma. Porque lo habría engañado? Cómo empezó esa obsesión? No lo sé, pero debo olvidarla rápido.  
  
Hice mi cabello hacia atrás dirigiéndome a la mesa para seguir escribiendo. Mis pasos resonaban en la habitación, mostrando que afuera todo era en calma. Todos dormían y yo me disponía a escribir. Abrí el cuadernillo, y observe la ultima hoja.  
  
-..Enero..-pronuncie en voz baja, era el mes en el había escrito por ultima vez. El pincel reposaba a un lado del cuadernillo junto a la tinta.  
  
Tome el pincel, lo moje con la tinta, tenía que relatarlo a alguien, pero la desconfianza era demasiada para los que él llamaba "amigos". Un diario. Era mi mejor amigo.  
  
-..Marzo..- Y comencé a escribir.  
  
1° Capitulo: Pecado  
  
-SALUD!- brindaron todos al mismo tiempo. Esta vez no era una reunión común, Era el aniversario en que Yoh y yo nos habíamos comprometido.  
  
- Jiji! Aun no puedo creer que ya tengamos 10 años!- Mi prometido me tomo del brazo y me acerco a él sonriendo. Me limité a parecer indiferente, aunque me encantara que me abrazará de aquella forma.  
  
-Uy Yoh, déjala respirar- reprochaba Horo-horo, quien dio un largo trago al vaso lleno de jugo.  
  
-Oh, perdón- se disculpó y me soltó sonrojándose.  
  
-...-Como siempre, no dije nada, no deseaba ser demasiado expresiva. Horo e Yoh platicaban de sus propias tonterías. Manta platicaba con los espíritus sobre lo que ocurre en el mas allá. Ryu se emborrachaba con sake y le hacia ojitos a Lyserg, si sumamente te daba pena como Lyserg se aguantaba. Jun Tao platicaban cosas de mujeres con Tamao. Y en la esquina del pequeño cuarto, Ren Tao apoyado contra la pared, sin decir ni una palabra.  
  
Me levante de mi lugar y me encamine a su lado. Nunca había platicado con él. Y si hablábamos era por culpa de Yoh o por saber de Jun o alguna estupidez más. Nunca a hablarle de amigo a amigo.  
  
-Hola?- se asustó al escuchar mi voz. Reí, pobre chico, tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no creo que sepa que hace aquí.  
  
-Anna, que desea?- Pregunto muy atentó. Puede que nunca hayamos platicado, pero siempre actuaba muy respetuoso. Sin duda un Tao es muy importante.  
  
-No sabia con quien platicar- Le fui sincera.  
  
-Eh? A que se refiere?- Como imagine, no sabía ni que hacía ahí.  
  
-Yoh y Horo juegan luchas- lo señalé. Efectivamente jugaban y al parecer Horo tomaba terreno en el campo de la derrota.  
  
-Bakas- susurro Ren algo molesto.  
  
-Jun y Tamao hablan de sus cosas- También las señalé. Y Jun volteo saludando a Ren  
  
-Rayos..- sus mejillas tomaron un rojizo levemente.  
  
-No quiero sufrir con Lyserg y el enano cabezón no me apetece hacerle conversación- Finalicé señalando.  
  
-Aún no creo que a ellos llame amigos..- comentó, no se si para él o para mi.  
  
A veces parecía tan distante, tan alejado de la realidad. TAN AMARGADO!. Reí al instante.. era idéntico a mi.  
  
-Son unos Bakas.. pero al menos disfrutan la vida..- opiné sin dejar de mirar a Yoh. Sentía la mirada de Ren en mi, estaba sorprendido. Pero yo.. solo pensaba en Yoh, que haría yo sin él? De seguro nada!.. pero.. oh, como me dolía que se preocupara mas por sus amigos que por mi.  
  
-Anna?- me llamó Ren, sacándome de mis pensamientos  
  
-Dime- conteste sin dejar de mirar a mi amado.  
  
-Amas a alguien?- Me preguntó  
  
-Amar? No lo se.. y si lo supiera, no creo decírtelo. – respondí fríamente  
  
-Anna.. Podemos ser amigos?- me di vuelta con él, lo mira sorprendida. Nunca había tenido un amigo, manta era mi sirviente, Yoh mi prometido, Tamao y Jun.. siempre ellas hablaban, yo siempre estaba de más. Ser amigo de Ren?.. bueno, no sonaba tan mal.  
  
-Amigos? Crees en la amistad?- le respondí con una pregunta.  
  
-No.. pero.. si ellos son felices con sus amigos.. debe existir, no? Aparte.. tu y yo somos los únicos que nos parecemos.- Respondió señalándolos. Era cierto.. Yoh era feliz con sus amigos, como ellos eran felices con él. Y los demás eran unos Bakas, ninguno era serio a excepción de Ren  
  
-Amigos..-susurre en voz baja. Y me levante del suelo, me dirigía a la cocina, hasta que me llamaron.  
  
-Anna.. podrías.. ir a mi casa mañana? Para entrenarme- Me detuvo Ren con su mano. Sus manos en mi brazo se sentía extraño, siempre creí que demasiado rudo, demasiado fuerte.. pero al hacer este contacto, era solo tan suave.  
  
Volví a dirigir la mirada a la cocina. – A primera hora estaré ahí – me solté y camine hacia la cocina, sonriendo, dejándolo solo.  
  
-Sabes que tenga Ren, Yoh?- escuché preguntar Manta.  
  
-..No lo se.. pero es extraño que haya hablado con Anna..- Celos? Me pregunte en un instante. Estaba celoso de Ren? Solo por una platica!? Oh, vaya que era baka!.  
  
Unas horas después, veía un programa en la televisión, una telenovela cursi, pero.. no tenia nada que hacer.  
  
-Adiós Manta! Gracias por ayudarme a recoger!- se despedía Yoh, la fiesta había terminado.  
  
Observé a Yoh de reojo y seguí viendo la novela.  
  
-Anna?- me llamó  
  
-Si?-  
  
-Podrías venir?- apague la Televisión y me encamine a donde él se encontraba  
  
-Dime?- lo encontré sentado viendo la luna.  
  
-Siéntate a mi lado.. quiero enseñarte algo hermoso.- me invitaba, me acerque y me senté a su lado.  
  
-Que me mostraras?- Yoh me rodeo con sus brazos  
  
-Lo mucho que te amo Anna.. – rozo mis labios. Oh.. como lo amaba, pero.. no, no podía estar con él. No entiendo la razón, pero no podía..  
  
-Yoh..- Puse mis manos en su rostro y lo aleje un poco  
  
-Anna.. te amo.. te amo mas que nada en este mundo- Me miraba fijo  
  
Sonreí, me encantaba que esas palabras salieran de sus labios.  
  
-Te amo..- le respondí. Y me beso recostándome contra el suelo.. todas las noches nos besábamos en secreto.. ya no era fría con él cuando no había nadie. Solo éramos él, la luna y yo..  
  
A la mañana siguiente, me encontraba en la gran mansión de los Tao. Al entrar por la reja, vi que había 500 espíritus que, obviamente impedirían que entrara.  
  
-QUE HACE USTED SEÑORITA?? NO DEBE ENTRAR AQUÍ!- me gritó uno. Lo ignore y seguí caminando hacia la puerta.  
  
-Oh! Es enemiga de los Tao.. DÉMOSLE SU MERECIDO!- un enorme grito, de todos se escucho, mostrando que todos estaban deacuerdo. Y se me acercaron para atacarme. Sonreí.  
  
-Hace mucho que no entreno.. será bueno. – Reí y saque mi rosario..  
  
Minutos después me encontré tocando lentamente la puerta. Oh, como era grande desde afuera, todo estaba lleno de estatuas antiguas, se veía tenebrosamente. Me gustaba.  
  
La puerta se abrió lentamente, saliendo de ella un joven tallándose los ojos. El gran Tao Ren acababa de levantarse.  
  
-A-A-Anna?- grito impresionado. Se notaba que no esperaba a que viniera o que se le olvido.  
  
-Te dije que vendría a primera hora.- le dije  
  
-P-pero como pasaste? Hay guardias! espíritus que te pudieron hacer daño...-  
  
-Te refieres a esos?- interrumpí señalando hacia atrás. –Te recomiendo que los cambies.. no me tarde ni 5 minutos.- Observo detrás de mí y vio a los 500 guardianes de los Tao.. derrotados.  
  
-V-Vaya.. a-a veces das miedo.. pasa, pasa. – Se metió a la casa, y pase. Como lo imaginaba, la casa era mas grande de lo que creía. Todo se veía lleno de polvo, pero de una manera artística. Era impresionante. Lleno de cuadros y antepasados. Libros. Una indudable mansión.  
  
-Tu casa es muy grande- comentaba mientras Ren cerraba la puerta.  
  
-Je, gracias, creo. – cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar delante de mí.  
  
-A una chica nunca se le da la espalda- repliqué enojada. Ren volteo a verme.  
  
-Lo siento Anna. – Se puso a mi lado y comenzamos a caminar los dos.  
  
-A donde nos dirigimos?- le pregunté mirando siempre al frente.  
  
-Al patio.-dimos vuelta a la derecha. Cada vez había mas polvo.  
  
-Si Manta viniera, haría un buen trabajo limpiando esta casa.- Pase mis dedos por una mesa, llenándolos de polvo. Note que Ren tapó su boca riendo un poco.,  
  
-Hemos llegado.- Ren abrió una puerta muy limpia, a comparación de todo lo demás. Dentro de ella había un patio.. patio? Kami, esto parecía un paraíso.  
  
-Es hermoso!- Camine dentro, el sol radiante alimentaba a las plantas, mientras el aire las acariciaba tiernamente. Las plantas florecían, estaba lleno de flores. Hermoso? Era poca palabra de lo que había a mi alrededor!.  
  
-Si, es el único lugar de la mansión que esta en buen estado.- Ren suspiro y se dirigió a la mesa de en medio del patio. Lo seguí curiosa.  
  
-Siéntate, estas en tu casa- Ren sacó un poco la silla y me senté en ella.  
  
-Deseas desayunar?- me ofreció educadamente.  
  
-No gracias, no tengo hambre.- negué con la cabeza.  
  
-Oh, bueno, espera, iré por algo. –Entro por la puerta. Yo seguía observando el lugar. Nunca creí ver algo así. Me quite mi banda roja y me puse a pensar en Yoh.  
  
-..Yoh..– dije casi en un suspiro. Solo pronunciar su nombre, me sentía bien. Me pregunté si Ren había sentido lo mismo por Pilika, lo que yo siento ahora por Yoh.  
  
-Ya regrese- Ren llegó a donde me encontraba y me dejo una jarra de jugo y un vaso.  
  
-Por si tienes sed.- me dijo.  
  
-Gracias, aunque debes entrenar.- dije fríamente sirviendo el jugo en el vaso.  
  
-Que tengo que hacer? – preguntó estirándose y disimulando el bostezo.  
  
-Harás 500 abdominales, 50 carreras, y 150 cuclillas.- Tomé jugo del vaso. Mientras Ren me miraba sorprendido.  
  
-C-creí que eras mas dura.- articuló palabra dijo perplejo.  
  
-Lo soy, solo que quiero que empieces por lo fácil.- Sonreí y él se alejo un poco y comenzó a entrenar duramente.  
  
Unas horas después, me decidí ha hacerle platica sobre aquella chica a la que tanto había amado él: Pilika.  
  
-Y dime Ren.. que paso entre tu y Pilika?- lo sé, fui demasiado directa, pero.. no podía hacerlo sutilmente, sencillamente: no era mi estilo. Ren se detuvo de correr.  
  
-Pilika..-susurro, pero si lo alcance a escuchar.  
  
-L-lo siento.. – tome del jugo. No quería hacerlo sentir mal.  
  
-No te preocupes.. es hora de que ya hable de ella- Lo observé.. se veía decidido a cambiar.. a deja el pasado en el pasado.  
  
-Ella.. no se como empezó todo, solo se que poco a poco empezamos a alejarnos.. yo por mi lado y ella por el suyo..-Se detuvo en seco.  
  
Según Horo, mientras hablaba con Yoh, escuché decirle que Pilika y él habían terminado por que Pilika lo había engañado con otro joven. Al saber esto, sentí lastima, pobre Ren, como se notaba que para él ella era (o había sido) todo  
  
-Sabes? La ame tanto.. que estuve apunto de morir para que ella volviera- Me sorprendió que me dijera eso. El descendiente de los Tao diciéndome sus sentimientos?.  
  
-Hasta deje de creer en la amistad y en el amor... perdida de tiempo. Horo y algunos otros amigos, se alejaron al separarme de Pilika.- Guardó una pausa observando el suelo.. muchos recuerdos volvieron.  
  
-P-perdón..-tome su mano- yo seré tu amiga.- le sonreí. Quería ayudarle, y lo haría! Como fuera para que él volviera a ser el gran Ren Tao.  
  
-G-gracias..- dijo y se alejo volviendo a entrenar.  
  
-Hey! Espera Tao!- le grité. Giro su cabeza viéndome con una sonrisa  
  
-Estoy bien, gracias-  
  
-No me refiero a eso! Sino que.. deja de entrenar kami! Llevas 8 horas haciéndolo!. – Rió fuerte y se acerco a la mesa tomando agua.  
  
-Waa! Son las 2:00! Debo irme a casa antes de que Yoh despierte y obligar a Manta a hacer la comida!- tomé mi ultimo trago.  
  
-Uhm, nos vemos mañana?- lo observe, parecía animado a una nueva visita.  
  
-Claro, vendré todos los días, hasta que seas fuerte, hasta que te hartes o al menos hasta que vuelvas a creer en la amistad.- corrí hacia la puerta.  
  
-Adiós!- escuché y salí de la casa.  
  
Era extraño.. nunca había platicado con Ren, siempre creyendo que era igual o peor de orgulloso que yo... pero, como estaba equivocada, ese chico era tan solo un niño que estaba confundido y que su única meta era ser fuerte, como sea, con quien sea, y el método que sea! Aunque sea un poco estúpido, como lo admiro! Es increíble que haya hablado con él. Y que él me haya hablado de su relación con Pilika, en serio, nunca creí que lo haría. Temblé al instante. Que pasaría si eso a Yoh y a mi nos pasará eso?..NO! nunca pasará eso!  
  
-Uh? Anna? Que haces afuera de mi casa?- que?? Había llegado a la casa de Manta?  
  
-Enano cabezón necesito un favor.- pase mi mano por mi cabellera.. RAYOS! NO TENIA MI PAÑOLETA! Debí dejarla en casa de Ren! Oh kuso!.  
  
-Dime?- vi como temblaba Manta creyendo que estaba enojada con él  
  
-Em.. podrías hacer la comida de hoy? Lo que ocurre es que hoy salí y no pude hacerla, así que...- Hey! No tenia por que darle mas explicaciones!.  
  
-Mmm.. 10 por hora. – Maldito enano, era inteligente!  
  
-5-  
  
-8-  
  
-Vale!- no quería discutir  
  
-Bien, iré por mi libro de cocina- Manta entro a su casa. Caminé hacia la calle, prefería caminar sola mientras pensaba un poco  
  
¿Cómo era ahora la vida junto a Yoh?  
  
Oh, no lo sé, comenzaba a sentirme independiente de él. No podía estar lejos de él. Era.. como una manía. Sus caricias.. –me abracé mientras cruzaba la calle- Sus besos..- rocé con mis dedos mis labios sonriendo.- Pero.. lo que mas me gustaba era el susurro en mi oído diciendo que me amaba...- cerré los ojos imaginando. No, ya no imaginando, recordando lo que siempre me hacia temblar de nerviosismo.  
  
Estiré mis brazos. Necesitaba relajarme. Di vuelta a la esquina siguiente, a unas cuadras mas adelante se encontraba la pensión. Podía correr, ir a sus brazos.. no, seria demasiado cursi y estúpido. Que diría Manta y Amidamaru?. --U perdería mi reputación y el orgullo que con tanto tiempo lo forme. Y abrí la puerta de la pensión.  
  
-Hola Anna!- gritó Yoh. Cerré la puerta detrás mío. Suspire y me quite los zapatos.  
  
-Hola..- contesté sin animo. Y me dirigí al estudio. Prendí la T.V. y me quede viéndola.  
  
-Anna..- Me rodearon sus brazos. Me sonroje al instante y me alejé un poco sorprendida.  
  
-E-Es muy temprano- temblé.  
  
-No hay nadie en la casa.- Sonrió pícaramente. En ese momento se escuchó que la puerta se abrió.  
  
-Yoh! Anna! Ya llegué! – Gritaba muy ansioso Manta, di gracias en silencio e Yoh me soltó.  
  
-Hola Manta! Que te trae por aquí?- Preguntó animado. Sabía muy bien que no le había gustado que su mejor amigo interrumpiera lo que él planeaba.  
  
-Pues vine a saludarte Yoh!...- Lo interrumpí para ayudarle.  
  
-Enano Cabezón! Has la comida! Muero de hambre!- Me giré y seguí viendo la tele sin importarme los gestos de Yoh y de Manta.  
  
Escuché como los dos se retiraron de la habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina, cuchicheando sus cosas.  
  
Otra vez, la misma historia, Maria Antonieta, la cual tenia el peor nombre, le tengo compasión por su nombre; se había enamorado de Juan Manuel de la O.. y su amor no podía, ser por diferencia de sociedad, bla, bla.  
  
-Estupideces, si en verdad se quisieran, lucharían- dije apagando de golpe la televisión, ese capitulo lo había visto a semana pasada.  
  
-Ya esta lista la comida??- Me levanté de mi lugar y me dirigí a la cocina. Al entrar observé la mesa servida, con la comida ya puesta e Yoh y Manta dormidos en un rincón. Suspiré ante el escenario.  
  
-Yoh..- susurre en su oído y lo besé lentamente. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa.  
  
-ENANO CABEZÓN DESPIERTA!- no iba a tener la misma dulzura con él.  
  
-Oye! Después de que te hago la comida así me pagas?- protestaba tallándose los ojos  
  
-Claro, pues ahora te toca lavar los pasillos, las habitaciones.. – Empecé la larga lista que debían hacer mientras me sentaba en mi lugar a comer  
  
Enseguida se levantaron haciendo un fuerte escándalo mientras limpiaban la pensión, sus risas y conversaciones rezonaban, era sumamente molesto. Mientras que yo comía el arroz quemado de Yoh.  
  
-Se lo perdonaré.. pero hoy me lo tendrá que pagar con un beso- Sonreí apartando la comida, y me puse a leer un libro interesante.  
  
Los días se convirtieron en semanas, era diario, iba a la casa de Ren, después a la casa de manta, ala pensión, hacían de comer y jugueteábamos Yoh y yo por las noches.. Qué había cambiado? No lo se, pero no era lo mismo.. hablar con Ren Tao se volvía una extraña sensación.. Todos los días que iba a su casa nos divertíamos, íbamos a comer a algún lado y cosas por el estilo... ¿qué me pasaba?  
  
-Adiós Manta!- ya el día caía y Manta se retiraba a su casa.  
  
-Adiós Yoh!- Yoh cerró la puerta sonriendo y me vio apoyada en mi libro.  
  
-Me encanta cuando se va la gente y poder estar solo contigo Anna- susurró Yoh provocando un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas  
  
-Es demasiado temprano.. no crees que..- Pero Yoh me había callado con sus besos, haciéndome dar un leve gemido de placer.  
  
-Te amo Anna..- me dijo cariñosamente mientras me abrazaba de la cintura.  
  
-Yo te quiero mucho Yoh..- no obtuve respuesta. – Yoh, mañana tendré que volver a salir..- Yoh me soltó de golpe, enojado.  
  
-Ren no puede entrenar solo??- Dijo subiendo un poco el tono de voz.  
  
-Es mi amigo-  
  
-Ese chico no tiene amigos!- se levanto molesto. –Con permiso, me retiro, pues ya veo que lo prefieres a él que a mi! hasta mañana, digo, si tienes tiempo para mi!.- camino por el pasillo y solo se escucho la puerta golpearse.  
  
-Yoh..- susurre y me levante despacio caminando hacia mi cuarto.  
  
Yoh cada día se alejaba mas de mi, era como si estuviera celoso que pasara mi tiempo con Ren haciéndolo entrenar.. pero.. porque celoso? Si él sabia muy bien que lo amaba mas que a nadie.. Ren también, no se comportaba muy normal de su parte, cambio positivamente según yo, él ahora empezaba a creer en la amistad cosa que creí casi imposible al conocer su historia.  
  
A la mañana siguiente me levante de costumbre, tomé una ducha y fui a la casa de los Tao.  
  
-Buenos días señorita Kyouyama!- me saludaban todos los espíritus, después de haberles dado como 5 palizas, habían entendido que a una chica como yo, se le respeta.  
  
-Buenos días- dije con indiferencia, aun seguía muy pensativa con lo de Yoh. Toqué la puerta.  
  
-Hola Anna!- me saludó con muy animo y entusiasmo Ren, su vestimenta era singular, ahora no usaba su camisa roja y sus pantalones aguados, ahora vestía un pantalón y una camisa de color negro. Debo admitirlo, se veía muy bien.  
  
-Qué rollo con tu ropa del día de hoy?- Caminé adentro, esperé que Ren cerrará la puerta, pero, para mi sorpresa, no lo hizo.  
  
-Anna! Hoy vamos a ir a un restaurante – Me dijo sonriendo  
  
-Yo..-  
  
-Hola Anna!- dirigí mi mirada hacia las escaleras.  
  
-Hola Jun! Como te va?- Jun bajaba de las escaleras con su falda larga y su blusa sumamente escotada.  
  
-Bien Anna, gracias por preguntar! Ah! Veo que mi hermano te llevará a algún lugar- Las mejillas de su hermano se tornaron coloradas, tomó mi brazo y me estiró a la salida.  
  
-Calla hermana! Nos vemos después!- Jun se despidió con una mano y sonrió divertida. En cambio yo seguía aun sin entender a donde iríamos.  
  
-Adiós Anna! Buscare un momento para visitarte a la pensión!- Y Jun Tao cerró la puerta.  
  
-A donde nos dirigimos "señor-misterioso"?- safé mi brazo del suyo.  
  
-Quieres un helado? Te noto extraña-Asentí con la cabeza, creo que tenia que expresarme con alguien.  
  
-Bien, conozco una buena heladería, vamos- Y caminamos por la estrecha calle llena de gente.  
  
-Toma mi mano, así no te perderás- Tomé su mano y logramos salir de aquel horrible lugar. Sin mas de10 minutos llegamos a una heladería bien decorada, una combinación de colores pastel con fuertes.  
  
-Que desean tortolitos?- Preguntó la Cajera observándonos pícaramente  
  
-T-tórtolos?- tartamudeamos al instante.  
  
-Si, los novios van cogidos de las manos- Baje mi mirada y observé que él aun sujetaba mi mano. La quite inmediatamente, no me había dado cuenta!.  
  
-Am.. yo deseo de Chocolate- opinó Ren y la señora anotó.  
  
-Y tu Anna? Que deseas? Venga, yo invito- Observe el tablero: mango, limón, fresa, vainilla..  
  
-Nuez, por favor- tal vez no era mi sabor favorito pero tenia que variar un poco. Ren pagó y la señora nos dio los conos muy alegre.  
  
-Que tengan buena tarde tórtolos!- Decidí sentarnos en la otra parte muy a lo lejos de la señora, era incomodo que nos dijera así.  
  
-Y dime Anna.. que ha ocurrido?- Fue sumamente desagradable ver como Ren saboreaba su helado de chocolate.  
  
-Come bien!- le ordené y mas de 2 personas a nuestro alrededor volteo a vernos  
  
-Uh! Lo siento!- Ren se limpio la boca y comió con cuchara un poco mas educado.  
  
-Lo que ha pasado es.. creo que Yoh esta celoso de que vaya todos los días a tu casa Ren..- él me miro fijamente y desvió la mirada  
  
-Eso quiere decir que.. – Su voz se estaba quebrando  
  
-No, seguiré entrenándote, pues nunca había ganado un amigo como tu- Sonreí y saboree mi helado, sabia delicioso!.  
  
-Gracias Anna... que tal si organizamos una fiesta en mi casa?? Para que pueda hablar con Yoh y ya no este celoso!- Rió con voz triunfadora.  
  
-Mmm.. no es mala idea- Era perfecta! Si Ren hablaba con Yoh, Yoh ya no estaría tan extraño conmigo.  
  
-Bien! Entonces organicemos la fiesta!- Ren se paro e hizo unos pasos ridículos simulando bailar perfectamente. Lo siento, pero no pare de reír hasta buen rato después, mientras que a nuestro alrededor ya llamaban al loquero.  
  
-Yo también tengo que decirte algo Anna..-Ren, ya sentado, terminaba su helado.  
  
-Dime?- le pregunte con interés comiendo mi ultimo bocado  
  
-Uhm.. mejor te digo en la fiesta!- sonrió misterioso y me levante de la mesa.  
  
-Será mejor que me vaya, es tarde y no me dijiste!- bromee. Pero ya eran la 1.40 y si tenia que planear la fiesta tendría que ser "ya"!  
  
-Jiji! Adiós Anna!- Ren me dio un beso en la mejilla y salí del lugar. Caminé por la calle y observé el cielo.  
  
-Tengo que planear la fiesta... mm.. invitados: Yoh, Horo-horo por supuesto Ren, Jun, Lyserg, Manta para que limpie, Ryu, Tamao...- Y comencé a hacer la lista hasta llegar a la pensión.  
  
-¿¿¿Fiesta??? – Gritaron Yoh y Manta  
  
-Si, en casa de los Tao- Era divertido ver como estaban con los ojos como plato  
  
-E-en c-casa de-de los Tao??- Manta difícilmente articulaba palabras  
  
-Si, será este viernes, necesito que repartan estas invitaciones mientras yo estaré ocupada buscando un buen traje para ese día- Les entregue las invitaciones  
  
-Esto es demasiado! Estoy ocupado con la comida!- se quejó Manta  
  
-Mira enano, si haces eso te pago 10...-  
  
-QUE?? LE PAGAS??- se quedo mas sorprendido Yoh, Manta tomó las invitaciones.  
  
-No nos tardaremos nada Doña Anna...- Y así salieron de la pensión a repartir las invitaciones. Mire el televisor, era simplemente aburrido, no había nada interesante. Bostecé ruidosamente y me quede profundamente dormida..  
  
Sin imaginar, el viernes llegó mas rápido de lo esperado. Ya eran las 7 y me encontraba arreglándome en mi recamara  
  
-Nock, Nock- Tocaron la puerta.  
  
-Si?- pregunte mientras cepillaba mi cabello.  
  
-Ya estas lista?..- Una voz tierna e inocente se escuchó mientras abría la puerta  
  
-Ya casi Yoh- le sonreí cuando lo mire entrar  
  
-T-te vez hermosa!- El rubor de sus mejillas era notable, me miraba de arriba hacia abajo, y viceversa varias veces.  
  
-Nunca has visto a una chica con pantalón?- Mi ropa era un pantalón negro aguado, una blusa pegada con decoración un poco extraña: rupturas de las mangas que parecía que hubiera tenido una batalla minutos antes.  
  
-Claro que si.. pero en ti se ve mejor- me susurro al oído, paso sus manos por mi cuello y saco un collar de color rojo, era una piedra preciosa!.  
  
-Q-que es esto?- pregunte perpleja por la hermosa joya  
  
-Un pequeño regalo.. te pido perdón por mi actitud estas ultimas semanas.. he sido un idiota, pero te amo demasiado que temo perderte- Beso mi frente y salió del cuarto.  
  
-Te espero afuera!- escuché gritar. Observé y toqué la piedra con cuidado, era muy fina y hermosa.. que lindo regalo.  
  
-Estoy lista- Me levante y me di una ultima mirada al espejo, para después salir agarrada del brazo de Yoh hacia la casa de Ren, sin imaginar lo que me esperaba esa noche.  
  
-Buenas noches señorita Anna y compañía- Los espíritus de los Tao iban muy bien vestidos, un esmoquin lujoso.  
  
-Buenos días chicos- salude con entusiasmo y toqué la puerta. Yoh rozó su nariz con la mía haciéndome reír.  
  
-Bienvenidos!!- La puerta se abrió y dentro de ella se encontraba Jun muy sonriente, tenía una falda de flores azules y una blusa muy bonita que le combinaba muy padre. Yoh soltó mi mano para que no se viera tan obvio.. él sabia que mi orgullo no lo perdería tan fácilmente.  
  
-Buenas Noches Jun!- Yoh le sonrió.  
  
-Pasen, Pasen!- Entramos. Y pasamos a la sala. Era enorme como antes ya la había visto, pero ahora, cuadros, mesas, sillas entre otras cosas típicas solo estaba una pista de baile y una barra para pedir bebidas.  
  
-Somos los primeros?- Pregunté observando a mi alrededor.  
  
-Claro que no!- Ahí se encontraba Tamao abrazada por Horo-horo, sus ropas eran las mismas de siempre.  
  
-Hola Horo-horo!- Yoh fue con su amigo y se puso a su lado para platicar un rato. Yo fui mas tranquila.  
  
-Y Ren?- pregunté a Jun  
  
-Se encuentra en el sótano, buscando un buen sake- Hizo una seña que creo que significaba algo como: "hoy nos emborracharemos!"  
  
-Ding, Don, Din, Don, Din Don Din Don..- Alguien tocaba a la puerta.  
  
-Yo voy!- escuché gritar y vi pasar a Ren corriendo.  
  
-Ah! Hola Lyserg, Hola Pilika- Ren los saludaba. Me quede muy sorprendida! No sabía que Pilika vendría. –Pasen, Pasen-.  
  
-Si, ya han llegado, Horo, Tamao, Yoh y... ANNA!!!- gritó mi nombre Ren al entrar a la sala, se me quedo viendo en shock. Parecía que también le había impresionado mi vestimenta  
  
-Hola Ren!- lo salude con normalidad, Lyserg y Pilika se unieron al grupo.  
  
Al poco rato la sala estaba llena de gente que conocía y desconocía, sin duda amigos de los hermanos Tao, después de todo, era su fiesta.  
  
-Hey! Hey!- Ren apagó de golpe la música e hizo una mueca al ver que algunos no lo escuchaban.  
  
-HEY! HEY!- grito Horo. –Din, Din!- hizo ruido golpeando un poco fuerte la copa que traía en las manos con una cuchara, que al parecer a Ren no le dio mucho agrado. Pero al menos la gente le hizo mas caso.  
  
-Hey! Cuidado con esa copa!- Gritó Ren algo molesto  
  
-Cállate Tiburoncin!- Se escucharon risas en general.  
  
-Bueno, quiero su atención para hacer un brindis por algo muy interesante que muchos aun no saben..- Horo-horo observaba muy contento a su hermana. Giré mi vista para mirarla. Ella estaba abrazada (por no decir agarrada) del brazo de Lyserg, quien le dio un beso en la frente.  
  
-.. A lo que me refiero es que después de muchos fracasos, siempre viene la paz y alegría.. y así le ocurrió a mi querida hermanita que encontró a alguien quien la pueda hacer feliz... Basta de sermones! Y brindemos por los prometidos: Lyserg y Pilika!- Aplausos de todos, felicitaciones, pero no hice nada, ni siquiera sonreí para felicitarlos, observé a Ren esperando ver su mirada desmoronarse.. pero no fue así. Ren sonreía muy alegre felicitaba a Pilika y a Lyserg, quien de seguro era el culpable del porque la relación de ellos había roto.  
  
-Bien! Que la fiesta siga!- gritó Ren y sin mas ni menos la fiesta siguió. La gente bebía y bebía sake, era sorprendente.  
  
-Iré por mas sake- dijo Yoh, pero no lo alcance a oír muy bien pues la música estaba a todo volumen e Yoh ya había tomado mas de 5 copas.  
  
-Voy contigo- Marion fue al lado de Yoh, sin darme cuenta. Un chico alto y esbelto, Richard era su nombre, se puso a mi lado.  
  
-Oye, has visto a Marion?- me preguntó  
  
-No.. creo que no, aguanta, iré a preguntarle a Yoh.  
  
Salí de la sala y me dirigí a la puerta que daba al sótano. De pronto escuche como se rompió algo del sótano, abrí la puerta y baje por las escalerillas. Todo se encontraba oscuro, solo se veía dos sombras moviéndose.  
  
-Yoh?..- pregunté al prender la luz.. Y lo vi, claro que vi a Yoh, pero.. lo vi besándose con Marion..  
  
-Y-Yoh..?..- mi voz se quebró pero de mis ojos no salieron lagrimas.  
  
-N-no es lo que piensas!- Trato de hablar Yoh mientras Marion daba un grito de horror al verme.  
  
-No quiero explicaciones!- Di media vuelta y subí las escaleras rápidamente, cerré la puerta pero escuche como Yoh decía una y otra vez mi nombre mientras subía corriendo. Me dirigí a la sala aun con un gran dolor en mi.. y vi a Ren.  
  
-R-Ren..- lo abracé fuerte.  
  
-A-Anna! Que ocurre?- preguntó muy preocupado  
  
-Y-Yoh.. M-Marion.. –  
  
-Retirémonos de aquí, no podemos hablar con claridad- Ren y yo salimos de la sala y subimos a su recamara.. gran error.  
  
-E-Encontré a Yoh y Marion.. besándose..- tartamudeé, mientras Ren me servia una copa de Sake.  
  
-Maldito Asakura!- gritó enojado Ren  
  
-P-pero.. y-yo lo amo.. – Miré el suelo  
  
-Anna.. recuerdas que te iba a decir algo esta noche?.. – Su voz suave me estaba tranquilizando.  
  
-Si..- respondí mirándolo a los ojos  
  
-Lo que ocurre es que.. en estas semanas que has estado a mi lado.. yo.. – Ren comenzó a besarme, algo diferente a Yoh.. sus caricias, sus besos.. ya no eran tan tiernos.. pero.. me encantaban.. mas que a quien le jure amor.  
  
-..Te amo Anna..- susurro mientras besaba mi cuello y subía lentamente hacia mi boca.  
  
-..Te amo Ren..- Esas palabras.. había cambiado a Yoh? Ya no amaba a Yoh?.. en ese momento no me importaba.. solo me importaba estar en los brazos de Ren que me besaba lentamente en los labios.. oh, pero que estúpida fui, pues estaba tan embriagada con sus caricias que no me di cuenta que alguien nos observaba en la puerta mirándonos sin palabras..  
  
-Crack!-  
  
El diario se encontraba tirado en el suelo con la tinta derramada sobre el sin dejar leer bien las palabras ya escritas.. el pincel del otro lado del diario reposa mientras yo hundía mi cabeza entre mis brazos llorando por mi gran pecado entre Ren y yo.. Oh, pero que hermosa Luna había esa noche.. volveré a ver esa Luna?..  
  
-Continuará-  
  
Mortisha: Hola people! Este fic lo había escrito hace rato, como por marzo nñU pero no kería publicarlo, después de tanto pensar (-.-U seh, ya saben como me tardo) decidí publicarlo. No espero que les guste, porque no lo hice con el propósito de que les guste sino de desahogarme. XD pronto escribiré mas (lo juro .U) y lo publicare. Si kieren dejarme review, adelante, y sino, gracias por leerlo nn. Eso es todo, cuídense, y sigan escribiendo, porque son mejores escritores que yo.  
  
Atte.  
  
-‡•‡-·"(¤Mø®Tî-åÐåM§¤)"·-•‡-  
  
-welcome to your destiny, the prision of your mind, darkness inside your mind its too late to try to change...  
  
-Somebody tell me...am i alone? -.. no, but you are inferior; you must die... -It's funny, but sometimes I feel the only reason I exist in this world is to love you, if you are wear to the dark, i well tell you about the sun.  
  
the sun is in your eyes, i hope you see the sun someday in the darkness, cruel love, kiss me and let me death for you...  
  
Watashi ga kimi no koto wo donnani sukika kimi wa shiranainda... Sayonara Ai o kureta ano hito wa, Kono hitomi ni yurameiteita!...  
  
...Yo-ho... a pirate's life for me ... ¡¡Something wicked this way comes!! 


End file.
